Universos
by Deih
Summary: Estaba con Tony, eran felices, tenían una familia.


**Nota:** Este es el segundo día del **Reto Fanfickers** de la página de FB **Lo que callamos los fanfickers.**

 **Día #2:** OS de tu pareja favorita. _¿Se notará la pareja? (?)_

 **Aviso:** Los personajes no son inventados, es una mezcla entre la **Tierra 8311** y la **Tierra 616** , en un claro **AU.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se encogió en su lugar, haciéndose bolita en un vano intento por darse calor. Su pelaje blanco no era suficiente para protegerle del frío que azotaba la ciudad de New York, mucho menos de la lluvia que caía cada vez con más fuerza.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba, tampoco sabía por qué no llevaba puesto su traje de héroe. Se sentía desnudo, vulnerable ante cualquier ataque. Para rematar, las cosas se veían más enormes de lo que ya eran antes. Las casas, las ventanas, las tiendas, las puertas. Edificios, autos y todo lo que se paseara por su imaginación.

El último recuerdo que tenía de su mundo era una luz que, juraba, casi le dejaba ciego. Estaba en el laboratorio de Bruce Bunny cuando aquello ocurrió, no le sorprendería enterarse —si es que lograba salir de allí— de que todo fue por culpa de unos de sus experimentos.

Maulló, los pocos gatos con los que se cruzó no parecían hablar _su idioma_. Temblaba, pronto enfermaría y no creía sobrevivir, él era muy vulnerable a ese tipo de cosas, a pesar de ser el Capitán Americat.

De pronto, un aroma familiar inundó sus sentidos. Levantó su cabecita y sus orejas también, desviando su mirada azulada hacia las afueras del callejón. Estaba seguro que sus ojos podrían salirse de su órbita, y es que en su campo de visión se encontraba una imponente armadura roja.

 _¿Tony?_

Imposible, ¡era enorme! Aún así, su aroma era idéntico al de Stark, no podía estar equivocado con aquello.

Con esa idea en mente, y creyendo que —tal vez, una falsa esperanza— fue él el que terminó encogiéndose o alguna explicación extraña que intentaba creerse, salió de entre los cajones sucios para correr hacia la armadura.

Por otro lado, Iron Man maldecía a los mil demonios, sin importarle demasiado que las personas que pasaban por allí se quedaran observándolo con una mezcla de susto y curiosidad. Incluso algunos, a pesar de la lluvia, se detenían para tomarle un par de fotos.

—Gracias, gracias. Les divierte, ¿cierto? —rodó los ojos.

—Señor, si me permite, creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a la Torre —la siempre amable voz de JARVIS retumbó dentro de la armadura, haciendo gruñir a Stark cual niño pequeño.

—¡No he conseguido el regalo! —bufó, quedándose quieto. Estaba comenzando a enojarse consigo mismo, Peter fue muy específico con su regalo de navidad. ¡Pero tampoco era su culpa! Ninguno le convencía.

—Tal vez debió escoger al pequeño de manchas café, al señorito le habría gustado según los datos que poseo.

Tony maldijo sin responder a ello, estaba al tanto de que todos los perros, gatos y cualquier tipo de animal que cruzaron por sus ojos eran hermosos, pero seguían sin gustarles. No tenían _algo_.

—Debí decirle a Pepper —se lamentó, dispuesto a volar nuevamente por toda la ciudad con tal de conseguir algo que sí le convenciera; sin embargo, un _meow_ le detuvo a medio camino—. JARVIS, ¿qué te dije de esas bromas? —se quejó, irritado.

—Lamento decirle, señor, que esta vez no fui yo —comentó la IA con sarcasmo, haciendo que Stark bajara su metálica cabeza para buscar el origen del sonido.

Un gato. Blanco. Ojos azules. Hermoso. Mojado. Llorando.

 _—¿Tony?_ —el gato movió su mojada cola, intentando comunicarse con el mayor; mas fue imposible, solo lograba maullar.

—También sería del agrado del pequeño Peter.

La voz de JARVIS sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos, el cual asintió un par de veces algo ido aún. Por alguna extraña razón, aquellos pequeños ojitos que le observaban se le hacían terroríficamente conocidos.

Se inclinó, extendiendo una de sus extremidades metálicas para tantear terreno, no quería que se asustara y huyera. Pero, contrario a lo que creyó, el animal no tardó nada en subirse, y es que _Steven_ estaba cansado, con frío y hambriento, solo quería llegar a la raíz de ello. Su acción fue rápida, ya que supuso que Tony había entendido el mensaje y, llegando a su Torre, le diría lo que pasó.

Aún estaba perdido.

—¿A qué hora llegan? —musitó Stark, acomodando al gato entre sus brazos en un intento por protegerlo de la lluvia que parecía no querer frenar.

—En media hora, Señor Stark. Tiene tiempo para cuidar su _regalo_ —respondió JARVIS, justo cuando Tony alzaba vuelo a una velocidad alarmante. Fue tanta, que el pequeño Americat temió por su vida unos instantes. ¡¿Así volaba siempre Iron Mouse?! ¡Estaba loco!

—Busca información sobre qué hacer en estos casos, está temblando —ordenó, visualizando su Torre a poca distancia. Y claro, si prácticamente estaba yendo cual rayo hacia su residencia. Si no llegaba antes que Peter y Steve, arruinaría todo y, también, se dejaría en evidencia por haber ido en busca del obsequio a último momento.

Una vez llegó, dejó al gato en el suelo unos instantes para quitarse la armadura. El pequeño _Steven Mouser_ movió su colita débilmente, el sueño comenzaba a invadirle de repente.

—Hey amigo, tranquilo —habló Tony, volviendo a tomarlo entre sus brazos. Fue ahí, que Americat reaccionó de golpe, soltando un maullido más fuerte que los anteriores. ¡¿Qué le pasó a Tony?! No, no, no—. JARVIS, ¿Qué tiene? Demonios, oye, ¿entiendes lo que hablo? —habló rápido y con un ligero tinte nervioso en su voz, de la nada, el animal se erizó por completo.

— _No sé dónde estoy_ —el gatito ya tenía ganas de llorar, y para que Americat quisiera llorar era demasiado. No había querido admitirlo, pero extrañaba a Iron Mouse. Él solía ser seguro siempre, con garras filosas y mirada potente, mas se sentía seguro —realmente— con el ratoncito a su lado.

Stark formó una mueca preocupada, acercándose al lujoso sofá para apoyar al gatito ahí. Por primera vez no se fijó en si aquello haría algún daño y corrió hacia el baño, tomando una esponjosa toalla para, seguidamente, volver a la sala.

—Mira, tú no me agradas, y yo no te…bueno, tú sí me agradas, así que coopera conmigo, ¿quieres? —era idiota hablar con un animal que, tal vez, ni le entendía, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Americat se quedó observándolo sin emitir sonido, sorprendiéndose por el parecido de ese hombre con _el otro Tony_. Agachó su cabecita y sus orejas bajaron, dándole a entender que no causaría problemas.

—Eres inteligente —comentó el castaño, arqueando ambas cejas. Sin esperar mucho más, rodeó al pequeño con la toalla y comenzó a secarlo, teniendo cuidado de no emplear demasiada fuerza. Nunca había tenido una mascota, pero ahora que tenía una familia poseía más tacto que antes, lo admitía.

 _—¿No me entiendes?_ —Steven probó una vez más, pero por la expresión del castaño supo que solo le oía maullar. Aún así, ya no se podía quejar. Por algún extraño motivo se sentía seguro, y es que el aroma del hombre frente a él era tan, tan parecido al de Iron Mouse.

Le daba paz.

Seguía sintiéndose perdido, pero mientras estuviera aferrado a la esencia del millonario que varias veces lo sacó de sus casillas, podría decir que todo, absolutamente todo, estaba bien.

—¿Te gusta el pescado? —preguntó Tony de repente, sacando a Americat de sus cavilaciones. El castaño lo tomó entre sus brazos una vez más, manteniéndolo envuelto en la toalla para que recuperara calor, puesto que todavía estaba temblando— JARVIS, ¿no morirá si le doy eso?

 _Definitivamente son iguales._

Estaba seguro que una gota de sudor comenzaba a deslizarse por su oreja, el parecido era alarmante también.

—Señor Stark, permítame recordarle que es usted un peligro —comentó la IA, antes de agregar—: le recomiendo darle las croquetas que su hijo compró hace unos días.

—No hacía falta lo primero, ya te haré unos _retoques_ —se quejó Tony, a pesar de que al final no haría nada.

Dejó al felino sobre la mesada, quedándose en silencio unos segundos.

—Último cajón, a la derecha —volvió a hablar JARVIS, y el gatito hizo un sonido, se estaba riendo aunque sonara distinto.

—¿Te estás burlando? Me caías bien —masculló hacia el animal, le dirían loco, pero estaba solo y si quería hablaba con cuanto felino se le cruzara.

Se dirigió hacia la ubicación que su IA le dio, sirvió las croquetas y se las acercó al pequeño. _Steven_ dudó un poco antes de, finalmente, decidirse a probar bocado. Le sorprendió que salieran tan bien, y más le sorprendió sentir ligeras caricias en su cabecita mientras iba comiendo.

Ronroneó, arrancándole una risa a Stark.

— _Te odio_ —bufó el gatito, lo que sonó como un maullido molesto. Se había puesto rojo, y agradecía que el contrario no notara eso.

—Mi venganza —agregó el millonario con burla, como si supiera lo que el felino le había dicho.

Stark lo dejó un momento en paz para que terminara de comer, concentrándose en la información sobre felinos que su IA le pasaba. Luego de unos minutos, sirvió un poco de agua y la colocó del otro lado del animal, sentándose sobre la mesada sin preocuparse demasiado.

—Pareces entender todo lo que digo —comentó cuando _Steven_ terminó de comer—. ¿Cierto?

 _—Pero tú no_ —ronroneó una vez más de forma inconsciente, acurrucándose contra la toalla.

—Tienes algo conocido. Digo, no es porque te haya salvado, claro que no —formó una mueca, a pesar de estarse mofando por salvarle—. Pero te pareces a…

—¡Papá!

El grito que provino de la entrada del Pent House hizo que ambos pegaran un salto. Americat levantó su cabecita alerta y Tony tan solo ensanchó la sonrisa que antes tenía, bajándose de la mesada para atrapar a un pequeño Peter.

—¿Sabes todo lo que tardaron? ¡Me sentí tan solo! —casi asfixió al niño en un abrazo, recibiendo una feliz carcajada como recompensa.

—Sobre todo cuando saliste en plena lluvia a pasear en tu armadura —la voz de Steve se escuchó, haciendo que Tony se encogiera un poquito.

—Eh…verás…no es lo que parece. El día estaba hermoso y... ¿Por qué no me das un beso y ya? —cuestionó, manteniendo a Peter contra su cuerpo con ayuda de uno de sus brazos.

Steve no agregó nada, ya conocía al castaño como para discutir lo obvio. Además, no tenía nada de malo que se hubiera olvidado. Claro, si al final conseguía lo que prometió.

Americat, por su parte, comenzaba a hilar todos los sucesos a una velocidad alarmante. El hombre que llegó se llamaba igual que él, o bueno, en teoría. Su aroma era el mismo, le bastó mover un poco su naricita para captarlo. También llegó a notar la esencia del niño que, recién en esos momentos, parecía percatarse que estaba ahí.

 _Y era idéntico al de Peter Porker._

 _—¡¿Estoy en otro universo?!_ —el fuerte maullido que soltó resonó en la cocina, captando, ahora sí, la atención de los tres _humanos_. Su colita se movió de lado a lado, terminando de asustarse. No quería cambiar nada, y si el hombre de ahí era Iron Mouse, significaba que el pequeño era Spider-ham y el rubio él mismo.

—¿De quién es? —Peter fue el primero en romper el silencio, siendo puesto sobre la mesada por su padre.

—Del hijo del mejor héroe de la historia —respondió Tony, dejando un besito en la mejilla del niño.

—Exacto, de mi hijo —agregó Steve con burla, recibiendo un puchero de su esposo como respuesta. El rubio soltó una risa, tomando el mentón del millonario para besar sus labios con ternura, bajo la atenta mirada del gatito que parecía a punto de un paro cardíaco.

La idea de bajarse y tirarse Torre abajo le pareció tentadora, mas cuando sintió los bracitos de Peter rodearle y acariciar su pelaje con tanto amor acumulado, la idea se disipó de su mente cual lluvia en verano.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, su universo no iba a quedarse sin el Capitán Americat. Tarde o temprano irían a rescatarle, entrar en pánico no haría que las cosas mejoraran. Además, podía notar que en esa realidad el sueño que su corazón anhelaba se había cumplido.

Estaba con Tony, eran felices, tenían una familia.

Sus orejitas bajaron por unos instantes, su pequeño corazón recibiendo una punzada de dolor. Allí tenía todo lo que deseaba con Iron Mouse y no conseguía, porque éste no tenía ojos para un simple gato con el cual, la mayoría de veces, se pasaba discutiendo.

Decidió pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, ronroneando ante los mimos de Peter. No despegó su mirada ni de Steve, ni de Tony. Era un dolor placentero el ver la mirada que ambos se dirigían, el amor entre ellos imposible de ignorar.

Sonrió, esperando que aquello fuera eterno. Sin saber que, en su universo, Iron Mouse movía cielo y tierra por encontrarlo, con la misma agonía que él sentía al no estar a su lado.


End file.
